Thirst
by Ami Yozora
Summary: Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Aizawa dan ekspresi pria itu tampak lebih hidup dari biasanya. "Kau bisa bertanya dan aku akan mengajarimu. Aku mengetahui banyak hal dan pastikan tubuhmu mencatatnya." {aizawa x tsuyu}


**My Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi**

**Pairing : Aizawa Shouta x Asui Tusyu**

**Warning : Crack-Pair, OOC, Age-Gap, Drama, Lime.**

* * *

"Aizawa-sensei... nnh," Asui Tsuyu mengerang lirih dalam dekapan pria berusia tiga puluhan yang tak lain adalah mantan gurunya saat SMA. Setelah lulus dan melupakan bahwa dia pernah jatuh cinta dengan wali kelasnya sendiri, Tsuyu berusaha melanjutkan hidupnya. Menjalani kuliah, bekerja paruh waktu, menikmati hobi, bertemu dengan banyak orang, dengan harapan Tsuyu bisa sepenuhnya melupakan eksistensi Aizawa Shouta yang telah menempati ruang spesial di hatinya selama hampir bertahun-tahun. Tsuyu ingin menangis mengapa dirinya tak seperti gadis-gadis normal yang menyukai teman lelaki sebayanya, seperti Kyouka dengan Denki, Eijirou dengan Mina, dan yang lainnya. Tsuyu bertanya-tanya, apakah dia normal? Mengapa tak ada satu pun lelaki seusianya yang menarik perhatiannya? Tsuyu baru menyadari, ketika jatuh cinta dengan satu pria, maka pria lain di sekitarnya menjadi tak berarti.

"Asui, Asui.," Suara berat, parau, dan dalam milik Aizawa menggelitik indera pendengaran Tsuyu. Tsuyu membiarkan organ hangat tak bertulang milik Aizawa menjilati lehernya. Pria itu telah meninggalkan dua kissmark di tubuhnya, di kulit leher dan pundaknya. Tsuyu merintih pelan karena nikmat, tubuh mungilnya menggeliat gelisah, bibirnya gemetar kala taring dan gigi Aizawa bertemu dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Taring itu seolah hampir mengoyak dan mencabiknya seperti binatang buas. Diikuti dengan geraman samar yang membuat akal sehat Tsuyu melayang tak tentu arah. Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Bukankah sejak dulu kau ingin pria itu menyentuhmu dengan lembut dan hati-hati seperti saat ini? Apa yang kau takutkan? Setiap adegan yang pernah kau bayangkan kala kau tak bisa menjangkaunya kini menjadi kenyataan. Pertanyaan menghakimi itu berputar di kepalanya, seperti pusaran kabut, menyelubungi akal sehat, membutakan moral.

Saliva membasahi dagu Tsuyu, meluncur turun ke leher bercampur dengan peluh. Aizawa menjilatnya. Bibir pria itu membuat Tsuyu gila. Tsuyu mendesah geli kala bulu cambang di sekitar dagu pria itu menggesek kulit lehernya.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti, Asui?" tanya Aizawa di sela-sela kegiatannya menghujani leher dan belahan dada Tsuyu dengan kecupan posesif yang memabukkan.

Jangan berhenti, jangan. Kumohon jangan berhenti! Kata hati Tsuyu menjerit sekuat tenaga. Saat Tsuyu ingin menjawabnya, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bibirnya sedikit perih karena ciuman ganas beberapa saat lalu, rongga mulutnya terasa aneh karena ada jejak saliva dan permainan lidah Aizawa di sana.

"T-tidak, Aizawa-sensei, jangan berhenti—" Napas Tsuyu tercekat, lehernya seolah tercekik, suara yang keluar terdengar memalukan dan tidak beradab. Aizawa, pria yang sedang memberinya kenikmatan duniawi saat ini tidak mabuk. Aizawa sadar seratus persen. Tsuyu tahu karena mulut pria itu beraroma mint dan nikotin bukan alkohol. Tatapan matanya tajam dan tegas. Lalu kenapa?

"Kau masih menyimpan perasaan itu?" Bibir Aizawa kini semakin turun, mengulum puncak payudara Tsuyu yang menegang. Buah dada gadis itu terasa lebih besar dan berisi dibanding saat masih menjadi muridnya dulu.

Tsuyu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu seperti itu, Asui. Aku tidak suka mencium bibir gadis yang berdarah." Usai mengatakan kalimat itu, Aizawa menggigit puting payudara Tsuyu membuat gadis berambut teal itu memekik.

"Ahh!"

"Bagus. Aku lebih suka reaksimu yang terus terang daripada ditahan-tahan. Jawab pertanyaanku. Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu," kata Aizawa yang kini mulutnya berpindah ke dada satunya untuk memberikan kenikmatan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"M-masih, aku masih menyimpan perasaan pada Aizawa-sensei sampai sekarang. Aku tidak berkencan dengan satu pun pria selama hidupku—k-karena bayang-bayang sensei tidak mau hilang..." Air mata membasahi pipi Tsuyu tanpa mampu dibendung lagi. Kata-katanya tumpah begitu saja. Gadis itu menangis pelan, suara isakannya membuat Aizawa menghentikan kegiatannya. Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tsuyu, memaksa gadis itu untuk membuka matanya. Aizawa mencium pipi basah Tsuyu, menghilangkan jejak air mata yang terasa asin di lidahnya.

"Gadis bodoh. Kau cinta mati padaku. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Hizashi benar." Lidah Aizawa bergerak naik untuk menjilat kelopak mata Tsuyu. "Maaf aku sengaja tidak membahas soal perasaanmu padaku saat itu. Banyak hal yang harus kupikirkan mengingat posisiku sebagai seorang guru dan wali kelas. Kau tentu menyadarinya."

Tsuyu mengangguk lemah. Suasana kamar hotel yang hangat sedikit demi sedikit membuat tubuhnya rileks. Gadis itu tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Aizawa saat berteduh di halte bus. Hujan yang deras dan angin yang bertiup semakin kencang memaksa mereka berdua untuk mencari tempat yang lebih aman. Pakaian mereka basah sampai ke dalam-dalam. Tsuyu basah sampai ke bawah, di antara kedua kakinya. Aizawa yang memulainya lebih dulu, melumat bibirnya tanpa aba-aba. Ciuman basah yang membuat kinerja otak Tsuyu tak berfungsi. Bahkan selama dirinya mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi, Aizawa kembali membungkam bibirnya untuk kedua kalinya. Pria itu bertelanjang dada. Dada bidang Aizawa sedikit basah.

Meski sejak tadi Aizawa terus menyentuh tubuhnya, Tsuyu belum sekali pun membalas sentuhan pria itu. Tangan mungil Tsuyu mengepal mencengkeram seprai di bawahnya. Saat berciuman pun, saat tubuh atletis Aizawa mendesak tubuhnya yang mungil, Tsuyu tak melingkarkan tangannya di punggung berotot pria itu. Gadis itu takut, bingung, dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya disentuh pria, terlebih oleh seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Kau belum menyentuhku, Asui." Aizawa seolah membaca pikirannya, menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya. Aizawa menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Tsuyu, menarik pergelangan tangan sang gadis yang terus terpaku pada seprai. Telapak tangan Aizawa yang besar dan lebar membungkus tangan mungil Tsuyu, dan pria itu meletakkan tangan Tsuyu di dadanya. "Sentuh aku. Kau sudah menjadi wanita dewasa sekarang."

Tsuyu berusaha menarik tangannya dari dada Aizawa tapi pria itu menahannya. Tsuyu memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. "A-aku tidak tahu caranya, sensei."

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Aizawa dan ekspresi pria itu tampak lebih hidup dari biasanya. "Kau bisa bertanya dan aku akan mengajarimu. Aku mengetahui banyak hal dan pastikan tubuhmu mencatatnya."

Tsuyu menatap sosok pria yang memiliki bekas luka seperti goresan bulan sabit di bawah matanya. Itu luka yang didapatnya saat berusaha menyelamatkan Tsuyu dari serangan mematikan Shigaraki Tomura.

Mendengar kalimat mantan gurunya, Tsuyu memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh dada bidang Aizawa. Mengusapnya perlahan, merasaka guratan otot yang keras dan liat. Tsuyu tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang Aizawa dan membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna di dadanya.

"Aizawa-sensei, aishiteimasu..."

"Aku juga, Asui. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Aizawa mengelus kepala gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya. "Kau yakin menyerahkan hal yang berharga bagimu pada seorang pria sepertiku? Aku hanya ingin memastikan supaya kau tidak menyesal di kemudian hari.

"Aku tidak menyesali apapun, selama pria itu adalah Aizawa-sensei. Onegai?"

Aizawa mendaratkan kecupan ringan di puncak kepala Tsuyu. "Bersiaplah, aku tidak akan setengah-setengah saat melakukannya denganmu.

**END**


End file.
